Meethi Nok jhok
by Angelbetu
Summary: Fight btw friends is not bad until it remained a Meethi Nok Jhok :))


**An is based on the episode of CID nd CID chote heroes the Mahadhamaka one in which Daya sir was badly injured in saving a dumb child...nd he said some hurtful words to Abhi...a light hearted os hope u all will enjoy...:)**

 _Abhi...Abhi yr meri baat to suno boss...are yaar boss deko mere jakhm abi bhare nahi hn mai is se jada tez nahi bhag skta...he screamed at top of his voice bossss..._

 _Abhi turned this time nd move forward toward Daya..._

 _Daya was happy that may be his lil nautanki worked but his all hopes flew away when Abhi make him sit inside his room holding his hand nd locked it from outside..._

 _Daya: sheh room me lock kr dia...koi baat nahi bosss tum is trh se meri awaz ko daba nahi sakte mai yahan se bi chilla skta hun mai tumhe mana kr hi rahunga...are ho gayi galti keh dia galti se ab kya bacche ki jaan hi loge tum paanch din se muh ko aloo jese fula k baithe ho chalo tab to mai hospital me tha pr ab to mai ghr aa gaya kitna mana raha hun tumhe pr tum ho ki maante hi nahi are kuch to daya kro is nadan bacche pr..._

 _Finally he stopped hearing no backfire from other side..._

 _Daya irritatingly speak accha h ye to muh sil k hi baith gaya h sun ne ka naam hi nahi le raha...poora Sunday kharab krega ye aaj...he again shouted at top of his voice with bossssssss...darwaza khol do nahi to mai ise tod dunga or tumhe ise theek karane k peise dene padenge...bosss...are kya maun vrat h aaj tumara boss suno na yaar please accha I m sorry Abhi...Abhii_

 _He pulled a stool and somehow ignoring his pain in his leg having a bullet injury he stood up on that and look outside his room from the small roshandaan...he saw his bhai sitting with laptop nd wearing headphone enjoying some movie or song..._

 _His eyes gone wide nd he in extreme anger come on the floor and sat on bed folding his hands on his chest kya samjhta h khud ko ye mai bi baat tk nai krunga huh jao raho gussa mai yahan sher ki trh dahade maar maar k ro raha hun aur barey sahab aram se gana sun rahe hn...huh_

 _But this time he heard a smiling voice from outside with abey sher ki trh nahi billi li trh meow meow kr raha h...followed by a loud ha ha ha ha...of big bear..._

 _Daya in extreme anger boss deko tum ab muje tang na kro jaldi se ye kaidkhana kholo muje bahr aana h..._

 _Abhi opened the door this time and he was welcomed with a pillow on his face..._

 _Abhi pick up the pillow from the floor and place it on the bed sitting beside his angry friend...with kya hua chote sahab ka muh kyu fool gaya ab aloo jeisa..._

 _Daya in shock tumko sab sunayi de raha tha kya..._

 _Abhi nodded jee haan sunayi k saath sath dikayi bi de raha tha..._

 _Daya with suspicious eyes Abhii tum meri jasoosi krwa rahe ho kya...ye jaan ne k lie ki kahin maine ek ur boss to nahi dhoond rkkha...hawwww making a cry face Abhi tum muj pr shak krte ho..._

 _Abhi pat on his head lightly bkwas band rahe sahab ki...kl ghr aaye ho tum muje beaureu jana pada islie yahan ek chota sa camera aur speaker fit kr dia tha ki agr tum is bed se utho ya table pr rkki apni medicines skip karo to muje pata chal jaye in frustration pr sahab ne Acp sir ko pata nahi kya patti padai ki unhone muje half day me hi wapas bhej dia...winking him with to socha aaj hi najar rk li jaye tum pr..._

 _Daya in shock Abhi tum laptop pr muje dekh rahe the awwww boss ko laptop me bi nanha bhaloo hi chaiye..._

 _Abhi: fizool ki batein kr k kaan khata rahega bus chal uth jakr naha kl bi poora din devdaas ki trh pada raha bed pr chal jaa..._

 _Daya lying in his lap boss nanhe bhaloo ko to chot lagi h naa wo akele kese manage kr paiga itna difficult kaam haan..._

 _Abhi in serious tone kyu jab sahab ki ladai apni akele ki ho skti h to ye kaun sa mushkil kaam h..._

 **Chalo jaane do**

 **Ab chodo biiiii**

 **Itna bi kya gussa krna**

 **Kuch apni kaho kuch meri suno!**

 _Daya look at him for a minute nd Abhi left the place immediately..._

 **Yun chup chup reh kr dil hi dil me kya kudhna...**

 **Chalo jaane do ab chodo biiiii**

 **Chalo jaane do ab chodoo bi,,,,,,**

 _Daya entered in kitchen nd saw Abhi making soup nd porridge for both of them..._

 _Daya stand behind him nd place his head on his shoulder...with low sorry boss..._

 _Abhi stopped for a minute nd says jao chair pr baitho mai shopper lekr aata hun..._

 **Tum hi mujse rooth gaye to**

 **Kis se baat karun mai...**

 **Jee utha hun tumse mil kr tum jö ho to hum mai...**

 _Daya sadly move from there...he sat down on chair nd remembered the concern behind the angry tone of his buddy..._

 _ **Nahi Daya tum wahan akele nahi jaoge bus ...**_

 _ **Daya: Abhijeet Anjali ki jaan meri wajh se khatre me padi h to mera farz h ki mai use bachaun...**_

 _ **Abhi: are to hum sab log hn na Anjali ko kuch nahi hoga aur tumhe bi kuch nahi hoga...agar Anjali ki jaan khatre me h to tumari bi to h...**_

 _ **Daya: Abhijeet ye meri ladai h usne muje akela bulaya h to mai akela hi jaunga...**_

 _ **Abhi in hurt ab me ye Tera Mera beech me kahan se aa gaya...**_

 **Mujse is pal ho muh fere fir bi ho tum mere!**

 **Chalo jane do ab chodooo biiii!**

 _He remembered the tense teary face of his buddy in hospital seeing immense blood loss from his body..._

 _His thoughts disturbed with voice of Abhi who called him to straight his hand so that he tie up a shopper in his hand nd leg so that he can took bath comfortably..._

 _Daya hold his hand nd asked Boss tum dr gaye the na..._

 _Abhi hiding his eyes mai kyu darne laga bhala...mera huq hi kya h..._

 _Daya immediately hugged him nd Abhi let his tears flow on his buddy's shoulder...after few minutes Abhi calm down nd Daya looked at him with wet eyes and says boss tum rote hue bilkul bi pyare nahi lagte..._

 _Abhi cleaning Daya's face with haan ab mai meow meow jesa pyara to hun nahi naa..._

 _Daya nodded with Hmmm but when he realised what his boss has said to him he was pushed inside the bathroom with tere paas se smell aa rahi h Daya jaa chup chap naha jakr bina nahaye hath bi na lagana muje..._

 _While Daya just hugged him tightly from the back with mai to sare germs tumhe laga dunga...gande gande ho jaoge tum bi...while Abhi was continuously hitting his head with chod de muje dek hut jaaa...Dayaaaa..._

 **La la la la la Hmmm Hmmm hmmmm!**

 _ **Nd the sweet fight continued...**_

 **Please read n review :))**

 **Friends mental condition stable nahi h aaj kl islie ye light hearted os lika h hope ki jaldi hi sab kuch theek ho jaye aur mai aap sb ki story update krun...wese I m disappointed with number of reviews Daya sir k birthday wale os pr bi bohot kum reviews mile...I guess sab muje bhool gaye hn :( koi parhta hi nahi h ab Nusrat, Roohi di, Dnafan or bi bohot sare naam hn jö missing hn...hope u all come back if I would be able to write something worth...thanku:)**


End file.
